


Out of the Ordinary

by messageredacted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You solved the mystery. Before me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thegameison_sh prompt: Out of the ordinary
> 
> Originally written on 17 November 2011.

Sherlock shows up at the crime scene out of breath, his hair in disarray. Lestrade is standing on the sidewalk, watching the police officers scurry about. The street is bathed in the flashing lights of the police cars and pedestrians stand at the cordon, trying to get a glimpse of what’s going on.

“The baker was the murderer,” Sherlock announces breathlessly, stopping next to Lestrade. “He was jealous of his neighbour.”

Lestrade glances over at him. “Did you run here?”

Sherlock looks at the baker’s house, where the police officers are bustling about. “I… did.” He looks back at Lestrade. “You’ve already arrested the baker.”

“It was--well, I don’t want to say _obvious_ …” Lestrade is clearly enjoying himself.

“You solved the mystery. Before me.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. You can’t win them all.”

Sherlock looks at the house again, at a loss. “Yes. Yes, I can. I always win them all.” He narrows his eyes. “If I could have found a taxi, I’d have been her sooner.”

“You might have been here in time to watch us arrest him,” Lestrade says cheerfully. “Or you could have just texted me, but let me guess. You wanted to confront the killer.”

“I wanted to see his face when I told him I knew what he’d done.” Sherlock sounds a little sulky.

Lestrade grins. “It was quite an expression, I’ll tell you that. I’m sorry you missed it.”

Sherlock huffs and hunches a little in his coat. “I solved it hours ago,” he says. “I just didn’t tell you.”

“Of course.” Lestrade rocks back on his heels and puts his hands in his pockets. He savours Sherlock’s sour expression. “You probably were waiting for the right moment. For maximum drama. Of course, we solved it a few hours ago, too. It took us some time to get the warrant for his arrest. I’d have texted you, but I know how you hate it when someone tells you the answer to a puzzle before you can figure it out.”

“You couldn’t possibly know that,” Sherlocks says. “Because _no one knows the answer to a puzzle before me_.”

“No, no, of course not. Never.” Lestrade cocks his head to the side. “Well. _Almost_ never.”

Sherlock opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. There’s a lick of his hair standing up in the front as if he ran his hand through it too many times. Finally he says, “The baker killed her with—”

“Cyanide in her cigarettes, yes. Funny enough, Anderson figured that one out. I was impressed. He’s smarter than he gets credit for, don’t you think?”

Sherlock purses his lips and seems to struggle hard not to say anything to that. Lestrade pats him comfortingly on the shoulder and schools his expression into a look of pure sympathy.

“If you ever need any help with your other cases, just let me know,” he says gently. Sherlock bats him away and Lestrade starts laughing as he stalks away.


End file.
